Hunter Fantasy I: Gon's Quest
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: *Scenes 4-7 up* *DO NOT REVIEW AUTHOR'S NOTES* Hisoka kidnaps Mito-san, and Gon has to save her. Based on a game I dreamed up, plus Final Fantasy.
1. Basics

*** *** *** ***   
**Hunter Fantasy I: Gon's Quest**   
_Basics_   
*** *** *** ***

So I guess you may have heard of all those Final Fantasies. My version is "Hunter Fantasy." Based on some HxH computer games I started creating. If you remember "Sugar Chain," I mentioned _Spider Isle_. Hunter Fantasy is based on Final Fantasy VII. (I think that was one of the most popular ones.)   
The main line of this story is that Hisoka has captured Mito-san, whom Gon has to get back. 

You may agree with these, or not:   
**Final Fantasy VII Character | Hunter Fantasy I Character**   
Cloud Strife | Gon Freecs   
Aeris Gainsborough | Kurapika Kuruta   
Tifa Lockhart | Killua Zoldick   
Barrett Wallace | Hanzo   
Vincent Valentine | Zepairu   
Yuffie Kisaragi | Caruto Zoldick   
Red XIII (I think) | Mike   
Cid Highwind | Leorio   
Cait Sith | Kontu   
Sephiroth | Hisoka****

** Suggestions:**   
I want to use your suggestions for this, so I'm just gonna say this: If you want to say something like "Wow, I love it" or "This is the stupidest thing I've ever read," log in (or get yourself an account) and give me a signed review.   
If you're going to say [something] similar to "Make So-and-So switch with So-and-So,"{1} stay where you are, or log out. 'Cause after reading and thinking about them, I'm deleting all anonymous reviews, for sake of confusion.   
OK? 

I think that's it! See ya in the next chappie! 

_{1} In formations, only four characters are allowed._


	2. Intro

*** *** *** ***   
**Hunter Fantasy I: Gon's Quest**   
_Intro_   
*** *** *** ***

[MIDNIGHT]   
[WHALE ISLAND]   
[HOUSE OF GON FREECS]   
[GON'S BEDROOM]   
**Gon: **ZZZ...   
*THUMP*   
**Gon: **(sits up) Whazzat?   
{Muffled noise}   
**Gon: **Mito-san! 

***

[MITO-SAN'S BEDROOM]   
**Gon: **(stares into bed) Mito-san?   
**Shadow:** (rises behind Gon)   
**Gon: **(slowly turns around) Who's there?   
**Shadow:** If you want her back, you must win her back!   
**Gon:** Who are you?!   
**Shadow: **Hisoka the Magician!   
**Gon: **(puts up fists)   
**Shadow: **Hn.   
{Cards come flying}   
**Gon: **(yells) (is knocked out)   
{A scrap of paper drifts to the floor as the Shadow fades, leaving only an echo of maniacal laughter} 

***

[MORNING]   
*Birds chirping*   
**Grandma:** Gon?   
**Gon: **...(sits up) Where's Mito-san?!   
**Grandma:** (sadly) I don't know...(picks up a piece of paper) What's this?   
**Gon:** Hmm? (reads paper)   
[Zoom in on paper]   
_Give your criminals and beasts imprisoned_   
_Unto me till death, for I have_   
_Risen_   
[Back to Grandma and Gon]   
**Grandma:** (eyes closed) It sounds familiar...   
**Gon:** ?   
**Grandma:** Ah, I remember. It's a place called the "Trick Tower." They keep criminals and strange creatures in there. A dangerous place. See, (points at Line 2) that is their life's punishment for crime. (points to Line 3) "Risen," like "tower."   
**Gon: **(wide eyes) (changes to defiant look) Grandma, I'm going to save Mito-san! 

*** ***_End of Intro_*** *** 


	3. Stage One

*** *** *** ***   
**Hunter Fantasy I: Gon's Quest**   
_Stage One_   
*** *** *** ***   


*|Scene 1|* [AIRPLANE]   
**Gon: **(looking out the window) Wow!   
**???: **(behind Gon) I guess you haven't traveled much?   
**Gon: **(turns around) N-no, sir...   
**???: **Sir?   
**Gon: **...   
**???:** Are you going to the Trick Tower?   
**Gon:** Yes. Are you?   
**???:** Yep! (flexes muscles) I've got trainin' to do!   
**???(2):** Leorio, if strength was money, you'd be broke.   
{Leorio and Gon look over}   
**Leorio: **(irritated) Kurapika...   
**Kurapika:** (walks over) It makes me sick, the way you show off. (to Gon) Sorry for interrupting your 'conversation.' My name is Kurapika.   
**Gon: **I'm Gon.   
**Leorio:** AND I AM LEORIO!!!   
**Kurapika:** The whole plane ought to know that by now.   
**Leorio: **Grr...   
**Gon: **(sweatdrop) 

*|Scene 2|* 

**Gon: **(walking dow a hall)(turns the corner)Ouch!   
**???:** Hey, watch it!   
**Gon:** ?   
**???: **Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else. (looks Gon up and down) How old are you?   
**Gon:** Eleven.   
**???:** Ah, me too! Can you fight?   
**Gon:** Uh...   
**???:** (grabs Gon by the arm) C'mon! You can show me your skill! 

*|Scene 3|* 

[BATTLE ROOM]   
**???:** My name's Killua.   
**Gon: **I'm Gon.   
**Killua:** I'll go easy on ya. Don' wanna kill ya.   
**Gon:** ?   
{Battle Music starts playing}   
**Battle Screen:** FIGHTERS: GON, LEVEL10. HP 100/100   
VS.   
KILLUA, LEVEL 30. HP 500/500   
**Gon: **What's that mean?   
**Killua:** Your name, fighting level and hit points. For this fight, the person who gets 50 HP knocked of them wins, OK?   
**Gon: **Okay... 

BATTLE MODE>   
Gon vs. Killua>   
BEGIN>

Gon SMACKs Killua with FISHING ROD. (Gon: 100/100; Killua: 490/500)   
Killua PUNCHes Gon. (Gon: 80/100; Killua: 490/500)   
Gon SMACKs Killua with FISHING ROD. (Gon: 80/100; Killua: 480/500)   
Killua throws a CHERRYBOMB. Gon is BLINDED. (Gon: 70/100 | BLND; Killua: 480/500)   
Gon SMACKs Killua with FISHING ROD. (Gon: 70/100 | BLND; Killua: 470/500)   
Gon is no longer BLINDED. Killua PUNCHes Gon. (Gon: 50/100; Killua: 480/500) 

Gon vs. Killua>   
Killua wins>   
END> 

**Battle Screen:** FIGHTERS: GON, LEVEL10. HP 50/100. P2LU: 900   
VS.   
KILLUA, LEVEL 30. HP 470/500. P2LU: 1000 

**Gon: **What's P2LU?   
**Killua:** Points to Level Up.   
**Gon: **Oh.   
**Killua:** See that you get a good night's sleep. You'll need it. 

*|Scene 4|* [Next morning]   
**Intercom:** We will be landing at the Trick Tower in a few minutes. Please do not leave your luggage on the plane, or else it will be confiscated.   
{Gon walks to the exit where many people have gathered}   
**???:** Yo, Gon!   
**Gon:** ?   
**Killua: **Over here!   
**???:** Made a new friend, I see.   
**???(2):** You don't need to state the obvious.   
**Gon:** Leorio and Kurapika!   
**Leorio:** (to Killua) Hiya, what's your name?   
**Killua: **Killua Zoldick.   
**Leorio: **I'm Leorio, nice to meet ya.   
**Kurapika:** ...   
[Plane lands]   
{Passengers leave}   
**Killua:** What the hell is this?   
**Intercom:** We have arrived at the Trick Tower. You have 72 hours, or rather, 3 days, to reach the bottom.   
[Plane flies away]   
**Leorio: **Fat lot of help that is. How _are_ we supposed to get to the ground?   
**Killua: **For you, wouldn't it be easiest to jump off the Tower, hoping to land safely on your two feet?   
**Leorio: **(irritated) Grr...   
**Kurapika: **(to Gon) Do you realise that some have found a way into the Tower?   
**Gon: **Yeah, the numbers are dropping.   
**Leorio: **(starts pacing) Aïïïe! (disappears)   
**Gon:** Leo...rio?   
**Killua: **He fell right throught this tile. But it won't budge now. (takes a step back) !!   
**Gon:** There goes Killua...   
**Kurapika:** Each tile will allow only one time entry.   
[Zoom in on tile]   
**Kurapika: **That one is useable.   
[Zoom in on second tile]   
**Gon: **This one is too.   
**Kurapika:** See you at the bottom. Good luck! (slides down)   
**Gon: **Yup! (slides down) 

*|Scene 5|*

[A dimly lit room]   
{Gon lands and sees the three others}   
**Leorio: **Eh?   
**Killua:** Weird.   
**Kurapika: **Five WATCHes, four people.   
**Gon:** What?   
**Kurapika: **There are five WATCHes. We need to wait for the fifth person. 

*|Scene 6|* 

**Gon: **(looks up)(sees a tile swinging) Look!   
**Killua:** Wonder who it is...   
{tile swings open}{a bald guy falls in}   
**???:** ...   
**Killua: **Hello, Earthling.   
**???: **Hi, my name is Hanzo and I'm a ninja and I'm single and—What did you just call me?!   
**Killua:** (whistles innocently)   
[69:17:31]   
**Kurapika: **Let's go.   
{Hanzo straps on WATCH}   
{Door}   
{**O**, Open; **X**, Don't Open}   
**Gon: **(presses **O** on WATCH)   
{**O**: 5, **X**: 0}   
{Door opens} 

*|Scene 7|*

[Room with gates at two ends]   
{**O**, Go Left; **X**, Go Right} 

*** *** *** *** 

Now it's YOUR turn to vote!   
**O** for left and **X** for right!   
Only the first five votes count! 


	4. Author's Notes

*** *** *** ***   
**The Author's Notes**   
*** *** *** ***

**December 1: **"It's kind of hard to think video/computer game format, so bear with me, 'kay?" 

_To windyhurrice:_ I know who Biske is, and I really, honestly, was going to put her in... But I figured... well, y'know how Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie were all up for a date with Cloud in the game? I didn't think Biske would do as good as Caruto.   
_To fairygurl:_ No, Grandma stays at home to take care of the house. Don't ask me why Hisoka didn't kidnap her either. I can't come up with a good excuse. 

***

**December 11:** "You probably noticed, but today's me B-day!" 

Oh yeah, also, in case you haven't noticed, I updated Stage One. The fifth person... well, is way better than putting Tompa in. So I hope you're OK with that. 

***


End file.
